1. Field of the Invention
An inflatable plastic toy which when inflated resembles a hassock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatable plastic toys have been used and enjoyed by children for many years. When inflated they are light in weight and flexible and are readily moved about, manipulated, distorted or bent, or squeezed and partially deformed by the child. Thus inflatable plastic toys provide fun and enjoyment for even the smallest child, whether in the nursery or playroom or elsewhere in the home, at the beach, on the lawn of a private dwelling or in a park or play ground, or elsewhere. These toys may be made and assembled so that when inflated they resemble fanciful characters, animals or objects in the home or elsewhere with which the child is familiar. Among the many patents relating to inflatable toys and actual hassocks of the inflatable type may be mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,029,109; 3,110,532; 3,125,377; 3,181,913 and 4,034,495 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 162,022.